Crimson Roses
by MusicLover500
Summary: Ziva goes to visit a relative she hasn't seen in over a decade in Sunnydale. What happens when she learns the truth about Sunnydale and how deep her cousin and friends are in it? Not to mention things getting complicated when Spike starts taking interest in her. The only thing she knows for certain is that nothing will be same for her again. *Changed Summary*
1. Chapter 1

[ Crimson Roses ]: Buffy/NCIS (Ziva/Spike)

Summary: Ziva goes to visit a relative she hasn't seen in over a decade in Sunnydale. What happens when the truth about the town is revealed to her and a soulless Spike starts to take interest in her? The only thing she knows for certain is that nothing will be same for her again, one way or another.

**I did give you guys fair warning that there would be the possibility of a new story coming from me. I am still going to update my other stories; I'm planning on writing the next chapter of Soulmates soon as well as finishing the new chapter for When You Past Comes Back to Haunt, and quite possibly Saviors as well. A part of me has always shipped Ziva and Spike, and this is my first attempt at writing it.**

**(I decided one of my rewards for us [the band I'm in] actually managing to win some trophies—second place Drum Major, first place Colorguard, and second place Percussion—while going up against six other bands bigger and quite better than us would be starting a Spike/Ziva story. I'll still try to get at least one new chapter up for a story by this weekend though- no promises however since I believe I also have a game this week.)**

**This takes place during season 2 of Buffy only I'm going to change the timeline slightly; Drusilla's already left Spike, but he comes to Sunnydale to kill the Slayer to try and win her back, and season 7 of NCIS, after Ziva's returned to NCIS after being rescued from Somalia. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing; the only thing that even remotely belongs to me is the idea- everything else belongs to it's rightful owners.**

Chapter 1:

Ziva looked at the piece of paper in her hands, her mind flip flopping back and forth between wither to call or not. _What am I supposed to say? 'Hi, this is your cousin Ziva, who you have not seen since you were five?' _She thought.

The Israeli set the paper down and sighed, running a hand through her curly hair. She had been all but shoved out of the door by her teammates once they realized her ordeal in Somalia had more of an impact on her than she had let on, stating she needed time to recover and that a vacation would do her good.

At first, she had absolutely no idea what to do, but after doing some thinking she began to dig through an old box, looking for the number of an old relative who she hadn't seen in years. It would get her back in contact with a member of her family and a vacation since they happened to live on the other side of the country in some small town.

But there was the problem of the fact the relative probably thought she didn't care about them; after all she had been forbidden to contact them after their family had turned their backs on Eli and Israel for good. Besides, this certain relative had only been five at the time, and the only one she liked of the bunch. Her aunt and uncle she didn't really care for since she could tell they didn't really care that much for her other relative, something that angered her still to this day.

Despite all of this, she wanted to get in contact with the relative again. Picking up the paper again, she dialed the number and waited, listening to the dial tone drone on and on.

"Willow? Willow Rosenberg?" She asked when someone finally picked up.

-BtVS/NCIS-

Willow had just gotten home and set her bag down when her phone started ringing. Slightly confused, she went over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Willow? Willow Rosenberg?" _An unfamiliar woman answered. She had an accent that sounded vaguely Israeli. Warning bells started going off in the girls head.

"Y-yes. Who is this?" She managed to get out.

The woman sighed in relief. _"My name is Ziva David. I'm your cousin; your mother is my father's sister." _She replied. Relief flooded through Willow. _At least it isn't some person trying to kidnap me or anything. _She thought.

The redhead briefly ran through the list of relatives she knew; the name David was very familiar, only she hadn't heard it in years. Her mother- when she was around- never talked about anyone on her side of the family due to them disowning her after she turned her backs on Willow's uncle Eli and Israel. Of her cousin Ziva, she only knew she was the middle child of Eli's three kids and a highly skilled, highly dangerous Mossad officer.

"Oh. My mom's told me about you. She said you and your father disowned her… why are you calling?" Willow finally replied, deciding she wanted to just go ahead and learn why someone who supposedly hated her family was suddenly calling her.

"_My father is the one that disowned her, I was just forbidden to talk to any of you. I'm calling because I recently found your number in an old box and decided I'd get in contact with you, see how you were." _Ziva replied.

This bit was a surprise to Willow. "Really?" She asked.

"_Yes. If you were wondering why I wanted to talk to you, the last time I had seen you, you were only five years old; I've always wanted to know how you'd grown up, who you had become." _Her cousin replied.

That wasn't quite what Willow meant when she asked that question, but was happy to hear it nonetheless. Her mind was spinning; someone from her family actually seemed to want to get to know her! Unlike her parents, who she could rarely talk to about stuff.

Hope blossomed in her chest. "Could you possibly come visit? I'd like to get to know you face to face." She asked kind of timidly. "But if you, you know, are busy doing whatever your doing for Mossad or don't want to, then it's ok. I mean, you must have something better to do…" She added, starting to babble.

"_I'd love to visit you, Willow." _ Ziva said, cutting off her babbling. "_Just give me a chance to pack my things; I can be there in two days. As for Mossad, I no longer work for them or my father." _She added.

"O-ok. If you're sure. Do you want me to give you my address?"

"_Yes, please. That would be very helpful and appreciated."_

Willow gave the address. "I'll see you soon, then?"

"_Yes, you will. Thank you, Willow, for giving me a chance. Shalom; I'll see you in a couple of days." _Ziva said.

"Bye." Willow said before hanging up. She stared at the phone, hardly believing what had just occurred.

When it finally did sink in, she dashed out of her room to start getting the spare room ready for Ziva to stay in, however long she was planning on visiting.

-BtVS/NCIS-

Ziva set the phone down, everything taking a few minutes to sink in. When it did, a smile broke out across her face. Willow, who she'd been wanting to get in contact with for years but never had the courage to until now, wanted to get a chance to know her!

She immediately began preparing things for her departure, packing and making flight arrangements. She truly couldn't get to Sunnydale fast enough.

-BtVS/NCIS-

**I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as I post this one; I'll still get a chapter of one of my existing stories up though. As for the other new stories, they're mainly centered around pairings. Some of the pairings are: Faith/Tony or Faith/McGee [Buffy/NCIS], Buffy/Elijah [Buffy/Vampire Diaries], Buffy/Klaus [Buffy/Vampire Diaries], Spike/Elena [Buffy/Vampire Diaries], Doyle/Elena [Angel/Vampire Diaries], Angel/Kelly G. or Doyle/Kelly G. [Angel/NCIS], Buffy/Uther [Buffy/Merlin] and Elena/Legolas [Vampire Diaries/Lord of the Rings]. The one story not based off of pairings would be a multiple crossover between a bunch of fandoms where the various groups are avoiding an apocalypse.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ziva checked one final time that she had everything she wanted to take pack. She'd decided to bring enough to last a couple of weeks. _If Willow does not want me to stay that long, I can always visit, say, Los Angeles or one of the big cities I suppose. _She was hoping she could stay at least that long though.

Seeing she did, she locked her apartment and drove to the airport to wait for her flight. As she waiting in the terminal, she left a message on Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Abby's phones, on the off chance they needed to get a hold of her.

The minutes seemed to inch at a years pace as they ticked towards 10am. Finally, she heard the intercom come to life.

"Flight 906 to Sunnydale, California now boarding."

Grabbing her bags, she followed the rest of the passengers boarding, unaware of just how much this visit would change her life.

-BtVS/NCIS-

Willow could hardly contain her excitement as she arrived at school, something that didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"What's up, Will? You're awfully perky this morning." Buffy asked when the redhead reached them.

"You haven't drunk any coffee, have you?" Xander added, wariness in his eyes. He knew too well how Willow good get when she drank it, and the expression on her face was something very akin to the one she wore after she'd had the beverage.

"No, Xander, I haven't. That's only for exam time, remember?" She assured her long time friend. Unable to contain the excitement anymore, she blurted out "A relative of mine contacted me last night and wants to visit me and said she'd be here in a few days!"

"That's great Willow!" They said with matching smiles on their faces once they deciphered what she'd said. They both knew how much having a family member genuinely care about her meant to their friend.

Just then, the warning bell for first period rang, and the three friends went towards their first class of the day, discussing what this relative of Willows might be like, and what the two of them might do together. Completely forgetting about the dark things they fought on a nightly basis for once.

-BtVS/NCIS-

The flight seemed longer than the sixteen hours it took; wither it was because of Ziva's impatience to get there or the lack of sleep she'd been getting due to nightmares about Somalia, she couldn't tell.

It was a huge relief to hear the flight attendant announce they would be descending momentarily into Sunnydale Airport.

When she finally got off the plane, she quickly grabbed her bags and glanced at the address she had written down, then at what she could see of Sunnydale. The town looked like a small one, and one where you could walk to practically everything.

_I can walk there; it is not like there is much crime in small towns. _She thought, getting a firmer grip on her bags before leaving the airport and beginning her search for Willow's house.

It didn't take her long to find it. She walked up the steps and knocked on the front door, waiting for someone to answer.

A redhead girl around seventeen answered the door. Before Ziva could open her mouth to say anything, the girl beat her to it.

"Ziva?" She asked, her voice the same as Willow's. At the woman's nod, she added "Come in."

Ziva stepped inside.

-BtVS/NCIS-

**I finally got the next chapter up. Any preferences for which story you want updated next? Oh, and there'll be a small time skip in the next chapter, in which Spike will finally appear and him and Ziva will meet.**


End file.
